


绕颈之物

by Zalorly



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Old Couple
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalorly/pseuds/Zalorly
Summary: 关于黎曼鲁斯在亚空间遇见了一只狮子的故事Leman Russ suddenly met a lion…in the warp
Relationships: Lion El'Jonson/Leman Russ
Kudos: 2





	绕颈之物

**Author's Note:**

> >来自于群里的一句话脑洞（？）写的很长又很混乱，勉强填完只是因为可以安心地去填别的坑（眼神死  
> >自设捏造有，人物理解偏差有，30k猫狗老夫老妻前提

-  
他必须得说，那件事确实是真实发生过的。即便这是趟没有确定的目标，或者说，甚至连目标本身都不存在的旅途。但是不要紧。幻觉和梦境也许早就彻底侵袭了他的脑子，悄无声息地叫他在沉默中发了疯。在如此变幻无常而怪诞离奇的地方，唯一确切不移的事物就是变幻无常本身，不过再也不会有声音对他喋喋不休地嚷嚷，也不会冲着他吼叫，黎曼鲁斯，他隐约能够打捞起一点儿支离破碎的片段，各式各样的声调与音节，重复着同一个词语，宛如拙劣又刺耳的合唱，只为了嘲弄戏讽而登台表演。但当他极其难得地意识到自己还保持着清醒，并且能弄明白手上拿的究竟是链锯剑、是酒瓶，还是看起来不过是普通的白骨，实际上很可能是某个恶魔的尾椎时，伴随回潮的思绪，往往也能叫他觉察到些其他的东西。譬如此刻他正坐在勉强能称之为舱室的房间中，外面是五个惨白的月亮，上面布满人脸般的疮疤，闻起来像是什么东西被烧焦了。这些日子来他常常想到某个模糊不清的名字。三个小时前他睁开眼睛，朝外看去，视线里是不带任何杂质的洁白，或许是雪，也或许只是有人用油漆盖住了他的双眼。没有任何活物——活动之物，而非有生命之物——这个荒诞不经的空间里，他大概是唯一困于其中的人类。  
他确实看见了些不同寻常的东西。  
亚空间中不存在通常意义上的物理法则，但如果以现实世界的概念描述来说，近似于冬季——他所能感受到的是温度出奇的低，但又不似寂静真空里零下数百度的酷寒，仿佛视线所及之处都结了层柔和的霜，泛着近乎透明的惨淡光晕。天高云低，偶尔能见到不明正体的黑影从头顶掠过，不时刮过的凉风中带着几乎无法觉察的恶臭气息。亚空间的雪，他眺望远方，怎么想都是不同寻常的场景。这里空空荡荡，除了依旧对着他咧开嘴无声嘲笑的怪异月亮外，什么也没有。如果上面覆盖上了冰凉纤薄的雪沫，如果它们开始如同幽灵般侵蚀着，他会看到那些细碎的白色颗粒从透明的云层里落下，每一朵融化在脚边的雪片都是无声逝去的时间，它们化为静默的水迹，干涸，永不复返。没有风，越发寒冷的空气捂得愈来愈紧，光线稀薄的有如雾气，在倒悬于头顶的能量海洋上漂浮着。  
他有时也会短暂地回到物质世界。当然，绝大部分都是随波逐流地被扔到某个荒无人烟的星球表面，半边身子泡在海水中，白沫将死去的珊瑚推到他的脚旁。或是肮脏不堪的虫子堆、游商浪人贸易站、挤满了混沌星际战士的要塞废墟。要么一脚踩空，摔倒在地，脸朝下栽进不知是泥泞还是血液的东西里；这事在他那支离破碎的记忆里起码还保留了三到四次。也会听到人类在交谈，无论怎样那些聊天的话语都会滑入耳中，接二连三的不幸似乎终于告一段落，帝国再次回到了有条不紊的运作之中，他也知道这片银河从来没有忘记发生过的事情。他总是在听，听那些不知真假的夸张传言、没有结局的故事、祷告、咒骂，亵渎的笑话，一张张嘴上下翻动，咀嚼言辞，混着烟雾和味道怪异的液体后进行不知转手多少次的再加工，是酒精吗？也没什么所谓，然后它们被啐在桌上、地上，消散在风里。他从未出声阻止，如果能给密不透风的云层带来一线希望的光，何必又去做这些多余的事情呢？命运使这个世界走到这步田地，就连抗争本身也快成为抗争的目的。  
于是残渣越来越多，它们流进血管，沉淀，堆积。譬如他的父亲如今被视为帝国唯一的神明，譬如黑军团还在源源不绝对实体宇宙发起远征，譬如他那位投靠了奸奇的兄弟在芬里斯上放了一把火——他听到最后那条消息的时候已经过去了很多年，既没有赶上开头，所有参与过保卫狼牙堡的子嗣们也几乎都已回归到了帝皇身边。那时他已经说服自己习惯了这种感觉，为时已晚的麻木感。他继续在亚空间中游荡，时间一长再难分清与现实纠缠着的究竟是什么东西；反正他也不抱什么幻想。  
他那时在这片荒原上做什么？他活动着僵硬的手腕，没有声音回应他。他将视线对准了面前蜿蜒曲折，桥梁般的金属通道，这曾是艘太空废船，从这儿能看得见舰船残存的头部和炮塔剪影，还有几乎与天空色彩融为一体的深灰色的输电电缆。巨大机械的头部因为失去了动力自然垂下，凝视着虚空的尽头。先前所受的损伤早已磨尽了任何能够证明它的身份的信息，换句话说这也为它附着了更多的可能性。曾经熟悉的景象再次变得陌生起来，无数幻影如幻灯片般层叠滚动，就在他的眼前，曾被炮弹击穿后的巨大裂口明晃晃的刺痛双眼。总像是有人从这个世界上硬生生挖出了巨大的空洞，从那儿，曾经留存着的残像和记忆无声无息的流淌殆尽，失去的东西再难轻易填补回来。  
他扭了扭脖子，从东向西，视线来回逡巡。握住链锯剑剑柄的手肘有些沉重，也不知道自己究竟在搜寻什么，淹没在迷雾中的怪诞涂色时深时浅，形貌有时候也随着飘荡的风而变得明晰起来，随后再次消失在白茫茫的幕布背后。嵌在眼睛中的景色——那些灰色、绿色、浅黄、玫瑰红、亮紫，遵循着某种规律，排列的井然有序——可是，它们和这片地面，头顶的天空显得极不协调，他眨眨眼，从左眼传来了刺痛感，剩下的另一半则是沉寂如墨。  
链锯剑的剑刃卡在钢筋的缝隙里，它立得很稳固，就好像那里天生就是它的剑鞘；这仿佛是个开关，沾着血与泥的锋刃没了进去，这使得他可以没有顾虑地松开手；他把手臂搁在膝盖上，翻过来看看掌心。不知何时，房间成了潮湿而不见光的洞穴，他嗅了嗅，大脑最直观的联想是深海，海水曾经彻底覆盖这儿的每个角落，然后不知何时悄然褪去，留下腐烂的气味，泥沙和所有焦黑氧化后的海藻扇贝。它们黏附在墙壁上，到处都是，彻底取代了原本的颜色，但裂口还在，外面是雪而脚下是污泥。眼下这个地方是他走过无数次的地方，漫长的永远看不见尽头的走廊。而他要怎么说？时光以一种心酸的方式停滞了，或是倒流。这一切都是因为他才会再度以镜像般的幻影复苏出来，那些房间、楼梯，还有安静等待他经过的人。这次是第二军团的旗舰，野狼首次对自己的兄弟亮出獠牙的地方，那些从未闭上过的眼睛在无言的沉默中闪动，被火焰与血液擦得模糊不清。他决定再坐一会儿，就把剑拔出来，去找些恶魔来砍，再也不回头。亚空间就是这种地方，你不能想太多，否则它迟早会把你的脑子搞坏。  
但这一次，他确实看见了些不同寻常的东西。  
嗡嗡的响动中多出了新的声音，沉稳而坚实，似是什么大型生物正在接近，但是，他当时并没有第一时间注意到那团黑乎乎的影子，还有飞起又落下的泥点。他在出神，可假如那时他没有出神，他自然不会放任一头陌生的动物悄然走到距离他只有两步之遥的地方……而当它闯进他的记忆，意外得像是掺进咸腥味里的一缕芳醇美酒香气，然后它停下脚步，分外从容地凝视着他，它在等待，或是寻觅发起攻击的时机，他究竟是什么时候才发现它的呢？明明它的脚步发出了格外清晰的回声，清晰得像是在真正的现实里才会有的那样。  
确实如此——当他看见它的时候，从心中掠过的头一个想法便令他无比惊讶。他想，他的梦境结束了。  
那是头纯白的狮子，它有着墨绿色的双眼，柔软到近似于不该存在这个世界上的毛皮，泛起了雾一般的亮光，亦或是铺满了虚幻的雪；这些纷乱的光晕照亮了废船的内壳，照亮了幻象覆盖下真实内壳。这只是一艘再普通不过的驱逐舰，锈迹覆盖下的舷号陌生的不会引起任何联想，而他的剑插在通风管道的缝隙内，旁边还有破碎的、黏着焦黑液体的弹壳。它在呼吸，至少看起来真的在呼吸，他能感到扑面而来的淡淡热气，还有柔顺服帖的丰盈鬃毛，随面颊的起伏而轻微漂浮。他几乎已经相信正站在泥泞里的这个生物是一只真正的活物，不知多少岁月以来，再也没有任何存在像它这样，离他的身体这么近。  
然后，他在那双眼里看见了自己的模样。  
遍布创痕的雨灰色动力甲，褪色到近乎于惨白的金发乱糟糟地搭在肩头，他的眼睛是蓝色的，毫无神采，嘴唇边缘残留着斑驳的猩红痕迹，连同体内的血液也一道开始涨潮。他看见它的瞳孔边缘倒映着链锯剑的边缘，而他的双手不知何时悄然伸向它的脖子，它的肩膀。它没动，连鼻腔内喷出的白雾也没有泛起半丝波澜，黎曼鲁斯弯下腰，在动力甲关节的嘎吱响动里，他的一边膝盖沉进了柔软的泥泞，另一边埋进了狮子的鬃毛里，它似乎全然无动于衷，甚至宽容地将身子往下弯了些许，光在它的身上流动，同样点亮了他的轮廓，它静默地舔舐着装甲和肉体，有些火焰足以燎原，有些火焰在尚未点燃之前就已熄灭，何者造就他们之间的区别，早已不得而知。  
过了片刻，他松开手，看向了别处。

这些年来，他几乎从不祷告，也没有做过梦。上一次，他记得，是他还抱着莱昂入眠的日子，对于两名原体来说，即便是他的旗舰卧室内的大床并不算太宽敞——但作为各自军团的统帅，至少他们拥有的特权之一是不用睡在宿舍狭窄的单人床上——虽然也不太舒服，还有些拥挤，他得把莱昂紧紧搂在怀里，否则他们两总有一个会在半夜摔下床去。这事发生过太多次，不过他选择的解决方式不是让舰船上的技术军士准备一张更大的床铺，而是更加亲密地和莱昂挤在一起。很难得，莱昂也没提出异议，于是这件事情就这么继续下去。  
现在他想起来，那时候很多事情也都“这么”继续下去了。莱昂早上醒来的时候会盯着他看，盯着他的眼睛看，像只藏在麓荫里的野兽，从嘴唇与鼻腔里飘出热气溶进空中，他仿佛能闻到宇宙另一头树木的味道。四周舷窗紧闭，唯一的光源是自换气窗栅格内落入的白色光点，莱昂躺在他的身旁望着他，深深浅浅的墨绿里似乎藏了些说不出的东西，他的心脏总会不自觉地变得滚烫，只有冲进一场突如其来的暴雨才能将它浇灭。这种眼神带给他一种陌生又熟悉的感觉，绝不是厌恶或愤怒，那时的他始终不愿细想。于是鲁斯把手臂慢慢从莱昂的脖子上移开，他凑过去，亲了一下柔软的嘴唇，偶尔会舔到血的味道，他的，莱昂的，那些半干涸的液体混成一团，温柔、刺激、冰冷而湿润。仿佛是爱，仿佛是温暖。  
往往过不了多久莱昂就会把他推开，他还是不习惯，但如果他坚持的话，他的兄弟往往要比其余时候要来的好说话。黎曼，和他的肌肤截然不同，莱昂的嗓音轻柔得不可思议，他就这样躺在他的对面，从容、平和，以前夜燃烧后的沙哑感重复了一遍他的名字，我真希望有些东西还保持原样，你不这么觉得吗？  
可爱。有时候鲁斯的脑海会蹦出这个词，和任何前因后果都不搭界，就这么心平气和，毫不相干地跳了出来，盘旋好一阵子，也不会影响他思考其他的问题，它就那么待在角落里，难以引起任何波动，却踏实的将他的思维切成两块，从属于帝皇的处刑官的身份那里切下了一块微不足道的碎片，悄无声息地破开了缺口，令他从某个全然不同的角度去观察着这个世界。没有回应，可爱，他想道，这个词也没有任何歧义，不会引起其他任何联想，像是黑暗中闪动着的柔和光芒。  
光芒——可光是光芒并没有什么用，它无法触碰，也无法令它停下，无论它是什么样的光，纯洁或是黯淡。  
每当他想到莱昂·艾尔庄森的名字的时候，他总会看见这个画面：他的兄弟扬起眉毛，微微侧过头朝他瞥去，明亮的光线缓慢地从纯金色长发边缘滑落，发丝的颜色和他的一样，也同飞扬的双头鹰颜色一样。那时候他已经爱上莱昂很久了，原因是什么，他早就不再记得，后悔也为时已晚。说的更确切点，命运早就在万千世界的交汇之处为他安排好了所有的故事，那些旷野、要塞、还有绵延的风沙，剩下的不过是等待他去填满布景中留下的空白。实际上，广袤寒冷的银河同他也没什么关系，振翅起飞的乌鸦不会区分从地面上经过的人类有何区别，又或许它们注意到了，可谁又能知道？  
“你说的是什么？”他问。  
时间和类似之物的流逝，在他的身上表现的是伤痕和逐渐浮现的白发，还有剑刃与盔甲的磨损。那么莱昂呢？尽管原体的寿命远超一般的阿斯塔特，但对于所有人来说，这场不过十余年的战争漫长到如同足足经过了一千年，严酷而凄惨，无论是身体还是心灵，他们都在快速衰老下去。他坐起身，这里已不再是飘荡在虚空里的舰船，他们睡在皇宫的某处。鲁斯注视着莱昂从衣架上拿起他的长袍，他记得自己隐约开过关于穿错衣服的玩笑，但后者却好像把它当成了某种需要严肃考虑的事态，在那之后他总得等莱昂先拿走属于他的那件。满是酒味的汗渍已经干涸，留下的是些许泛着深黯色泽的痕迹，他斜靠在床边，右腿无意识地把被子踢到了莱昂的脚旁，那床柔软的布料无声息的消失在阴影里，莱昂回过身，投来一个警告的眼神。  
这次鲁斯没有扑过去，从背后抱住他的兄弟然后再度开始啃咬那片已经留下不少痕迹的皮肤，把汗黏得到处都是，并且尽量不去看床单上的血迹。这次他没有，他安静地穿好衣服，走过去挨在莱昂背上，仿佛垂死的飞蛾，悄然自冰冷山崖旁掠过，抖落下雪花般的鳞粉。但他依旧无法克服内心那股想要饮酒的冲动，鲁斯在莱昂脖颈边舔了一下，又一下，莱昂轻轻叹了口气，他的手绕过来，拍拍鲁斯的后脑——还替他理了理头发，那已经是很久，很久以前发生的事了，却鲜活得像是昨天的经历。  
就像此刻，分明他的手还套在动力甲中，他却仿佛能感知到这头狮子的体温，还有坚实有力的躯体，它不会嫌那些冰冷粗糙的金属刮得难受，任由鲁斯将它从头摸到尾，若不是脚旁的污泥过于肮脏，它大概会直接趴在地上。  
泰拉的天空还是和先前一样，沉闷、透彻，点缀着零零散散的云翳，宛如微尘飞舞的水面倒影，投下细微不可见的阴影，还有干涩的，不可避免的烟尘气息，伴随着不知何处而来的燃烧的味道，其实本没有任何特别之处，除了晨雾，浓稠的如同丝绒般的晨雾。像是未曾影射过什么似的，莱昂的鞋子在地面上落下好几声清脆的响动，好像是将身子转了过来，眼神落在了他的身上，在蒙蒙雾气里，莱昂的样子变为了影影绰绰的轮廓。  
“你说的是什么？”他想起先前那个没头没尾的问题，于是他轻轻碰了碰莱昂，发现他们俩的体温都很低，鲁斯抓紧了莱昂那只惯常握剑而非和人肌肤相亲的手，用另一只手开始揉搓，那上面同样有好些纵横交错的裂口，大部分已经愈合了，他想了想，又把嘴唇凑上去，呵着气，盯着他的兄弟的掌心看。  
所有事情，黎曼。从他的头顶传来莱昂的声音，在莱昂这么说的时候——尽管他知道有视线落在他的身上，但鲁斯依然低着头，所有事情，一时间他竟然不知道如何回答，因为他在莱昂的声音中听出了几乎不存在的感伤情绪。狮和狼都嗅到了些未来的预兆，但谁也不愿意做说出来的那个人，然后莱昂把另一只手也搭了过来，搭在他的手背上。这是他们在一起而最为平和……与脆弱的一次，谁也没有再说话，呼吸与心跳飞进了泰拉上空的云彩里。那天清晨，泰拉皇宫淹没在了浓稠的雾气中，鲁斯终于认出它来了，他想起来了，亚空间对记忆的影响让它们变成了厚重的雪，同样是迷蒙惨淡的白。他挪动着脚，泥泞上留下了好几道深浅不等的痕迹，鲁斯把鞋印抹掉，要是所有的错误与悔恨也能像这样被勾销就好了，他曾经想到，而当他站起身的时候，狮子的爪痕旁留下了新的印记。

他得用多少次才能让自己记住这些事情？  
那头狮子正蹭着他的腿，细软的毛将他的小腿部分埋了进去，鲁斯蹲下身去，轻轻挠着它的耳朵，毛茸茸的动物亲密地在他的掌心中蹭了蹭，从喉咙里挤出舒服的呼噜声。  
偶尔他曾经也会模糊地想起莱昂，他们的命运并非出于偶然，不是吗？在他游荡在一个又一个的恶魔世界的时候，他有时会想起他。莱昂的性格很糟糕，他这么说的时候当然不是指通常意义上的糟糕，或者说，不是人尽皆知的那一部分，想到这个名字的时候，随之而来的记忆又有哪些？过去鲁斯对于他的怨气多半来自于两人性格的天差地别，他总是故意摆出副高傲的样子，还不用承担任何后果。他低下头就能看到那只像是梦幻里才会存在的动物，鲁斯的手还停在它的脖子上，原来是这么回事，他想，美丽的洁白光晕落在动力甲上，照亮了每丝伤痕与污渍。无言的内疚感深深地扎根在内心深处，他感到自己早已彻底消失在他本应该身处的生活之中，比他人死去消失得更为彻底，他自己选择了抛弃一切。  
但他从未遗忘过任何人，鲁斯将另一只手搭在了膝盖上，他站起身，环视空荡荡的舰船舱室，此时暗影低垂，幽微难明的光线从锈蚀破败的外壳缝隙间亮起，他想起莱昂，属于他的莱昂。现在，他坐在这里，四周充斥着一股难以形容的凝滞感，就像提起心脏，等待着某个不存在的沉重的钟声敲响，可是没有势如破竹的响声击穿这沉滞的空气。他望着沉厚的黑暗，几乎能够感觉到并不存在的旧年灰尘，禁不住，他深吸一口气，将手放回膝盖。  
温热吐息消散在雪片般飘落的白色光晕下，在他的余生里，呼吸都会永远带着曾在那阴暗房间里留下的最后的痕迹，最终的挣扎，仿佛他们自身在世上的存在自此被一分为二，两者空空荡荡，谁也没法回到从前。  
鲁斯拔出了链锯剑，他在某个像极了阿莱克希斯的废墟里捡到这柄武器，尺寸相较他的体型自然显得有些不相衬，他把它捏在手中，挥舞起来像模样拙劣的匕首；它也早就失去了转动的能力。狮子微微绷紧身子，它扭过头瞅了眼长剑，浑身散发的光芒更甚，但鲁斯的动作更快，他赶在它跃起前就捏住了它的喉咙，用刀锋抵在下颌边缘，黑色剑刃无法反射出任何图像，我知道你是什么东西了，他笑了，你骗不了我。  
现在这里已经烟浓气冷，反而令他感到更加自在，这里是属于孤独的流浪者的。他能听得到绝望急促的嘶吼，被压在膝盖下的生物猛烈地扭动，它的爪子挠向他的胸口，顷刻间就多了数道划痕，听起来像极了被轻松撕开的纸张。兽牙与金属饰品叮当作响，狮子的身体撞在剑刃上，流出如墨般的血液，在第三次抑或是第四次的时候它断开了，索性他扔掉了半边剑柄，狠狠给了它好几拳。银白的光晕染上血红与漆黑，它抓破了他的脸颊，大片的猩红盖住了他的视线，鲁斯看不清自己究竟在和什么东西搏斗，他手心发烫，唯独知道的事情是他正把它压在身体下面，两条腿横跨在躯干两侧，把它打到流血，打到那双虚假的深绿色眼睛也蒙上了血。  
他曾想得到的。  
在鲁斯的记忆之中，确切的说，在亚空间里看到的幻觉之中，他曾经无数次的俯下身去，用冰冷的双手掐住那个仰面躺在地板上的躯体，覆盖着金属的双手无法感受到任何人体的温度，但至少他的手能够触摸到柔软的皮肤。血液在血管里流动，伴随着轻微的起伏搏动，像是夏日河川中流淌着的透明水光，如此温柔，饱含葱郁的草木气息，悄无声息的穿过细碎的岩缝，流经心脏、手腕、胸腔和脚踝，然后再次回到原地，永无止息地循环不止。只消继续收紧关节，他就能感受到坚硬的颈骨抵在掌心上的阻滞感，他总是很会掌握力度，挤压气管到留下只够维持呼吸的氧气进入，那是幻觉，是从未发生过的过去，这股灼烫感像极了重伤后不可避免的高热，是的，他曾经躺在病床上，精神恍惚地盯着雪白的天花板，任凭熟悉的、苦涩的气味如巨浪般席卷了他的感官。  
他又挥了一拳，这次他的拳头切切实实地将这东西的头砸进了泥土里，还有骨头折断的声音，鲁斯开始嘶哑地大笑，他摸索着找到了熟悉的地方，掌心里的东西发出某种声音，像是细微的尖叫，对此，他的心脏似乎也有所感知，鲁斯从喉咙里挤出了一声连他也没有意识到的呜咽声，他的心跳变得前所未有的剧烈，在肋骨之下，那颗赤红色的大团肉块正疯狂地搏动着，沉重的击打声绝望狂乱的回荡在他的脑海里。从他的手指出碰到的地方开始，告警的声音响彻整个脑海，电流嗡嗡作响，他从来没想过要杀了莱昂，但此刻他确实是真心实意的想要把这头生物置于死地。  
有什么无形的力量同样勒住了他的脖子，从背后，从身体内部，这不是第一次他感受到了剧痛的撕裂感，  
他无法说出那个名字，即使总共只有两个音节，他还是无法说出口，哪怕在脑海中如此鲜明地跳动着，搅动着大半个的神经，LION，有什么东西硬生生从身体里面剥离出来，到底曾经有多少次他能够意识到这个世界的真实面目？也许是因为不知不觉时间就这么流逝了，而真相往往只在不知不觉中才会显现出来。  
渐渐地，掌心里的挣扎开始变得微弱，他啐了口沾血的唾液，把身子压得更低，他嗅到从身子下面飘出来的腥臭味。他还在想莱昂——有些人没法拥抱，无论是以什么方式，即便他将他拽进怀里，也会演变成啃咬和撕打，牙齿深深陷进肉里，扯着头发使劲地朝怀里拉，但这不是拥抱，他们互相把对方拥进自己的双臂里，让彼此的体温交织在一起，发丝散落，就好像下一秒两具躯体会在到达极点的高温下爆裂成片，唯有这样才能保持肉体的完整。  
鲁斯陡然松开手，那头生物的头部不轻不重的落在了地面上，没有发出声响。汗水沿着眼角眉梢滚滚落下，近乎纯白的发丝与覆满泥泞的鬃毛黏在一起，鲁斯的身体短暂摇晃了那么一瞬间，他听见自己的呼吸声变了，渐渐地颤抖也会平息下来，从悬崖上下坠的时间短暂又漫长，他大口喘气，很疼，全身上下都像是被撕开了，确实如此，他看见腿上多了好几道深可见骨的伤口，染红了雨灰色的装甲，四周散落着纷飞的鬃毛——它们已经失去了光泽，看起来仿佛凌乱不堪的苇草，别的倒没什么。他在原地坐了一会，然后将手掌伸向了毫无温度的耳尖。身体前倾，他的脸颊不可避免地贴在了那头生物的脸颊上，然而，没有任何反应，只有他身体那时断时续病态般的高温，汗珠密布，鲁斯摇晃着向后退去，他摸到了那半柄链锯剑，从地上站了起来。  
他跌跌撞撞地走出通道的时候听见背后震天的喧嚣，鲁斯没有理会，它不重要，听上去像是山洞正在塌陷，他仰起头，声音戛然而止，五个月亮也消失了，腐烂，这是种并不陌生的味道，还有不知从何而来，宛如暴雨过境后才开始弥漫的潮湿；可亚空间从不下雨，他站在坍塌的洞穴前面，在黑暗里静静思索。如果能够有办法看得见此刻他的面容，忽然，他很想知道自己正以什么表情打量这个世界，究竟是彻悟后的平和？亦或是无法抑制住内心熊熊燃烧的冰冷火焰？

寂静。  
如此的寂静。  
鲁斯在澄澈的星河下呼吸，四周飞舞的是不知何时飘扬起的细细雪花，从密不透风的云层中降下，他想看清楚面前的一切，却只见风雪茫茫，纷纷扬扬，无声无息的雪，给他的记忆盖上了一层昏暗的白雾，似乎都和一万年前一样，也好像没有任何区别。他抬头望去，穿透大气层的飞船像是振翅的群鸦，在撕破浓云的时候短暂地点亮了藏在后面的恒星。他站在地面上，手里还提着断裂的武器，这些细碎的白砂顺裂口悄无声息地滑进装甲内部。探照灯光如电光般闪烁，鲁斯瞥见了涂画在舰船侧面的图案，展翼的洁白飞鸟怀抱利剑，若隐若现。它们从他的眼前掠过，再度消失在撕开的虚空裂口里，光消失了，远方有闷雷传来。  
然后他听到有个声音在问他：你有多久没有见到莱昂了？

夜晚，鲁斯睁开眼睛。他听得出是莱昂回来了，就像是听到一头结束狩猎，回到巢穴的猛兽那么清晰，脚步声沉重、疲惫，像是因为过度的谨慎和担忧，只在步入婚礼殿堂或奔赴战场前一晚聚到一块。鲁斯翻过身，放下手里的数据板。在晚上的时候他还是和莱昂依偎在一起，他们的房间在皇宫的东南处的某个偏僻角落。在这里，他们靠近彼此，偶尔也会讲些近似于情人的话语，不过今夜没有。有时莱昂也会将头搁在他的肩上，潮湿温热的吐息源源不断涌来，在长袍、肌肤和发丝间留下沧桑的气味。他好像睡着了，但鲁斯知道他没有，莱昂不会习惯于这种姿势，多半只是一时兴起；他半是恼火半是酸楚地意识到，自己总是连这种微末的细节都一清二楚，关于莱昂·艾尔庄森的事情，其实在他的记忆里依然没有半分空白。  
尽管皇宫和他记忆里留下的景象差异不大，但现如今这座庞大又华丽的建筑更像是座坏掉的报时钟，本该能不断讲述朝前流淌的时间，如今既无法转动指针，也没有会跳出来的木雕鸟儿，处于其中的人们说不清时代是否还在继续前进，正如同坟墓里的死者分不清黄昏与黎明的变化。哪怕过去了一万年的时光，银河仍然无法挣脱冗长残酷的战火，死亡有如霉菌，早就悄无声息地爬满了这散发着绝望气息的沼泽。  
莱昂在他的身旁坐下来，他没说话，只是把手搁在了床边。鲁斯盯着那头金发看，他想自己曾经也有同样颜色的头发，这有些不公平。这个钟点，距离日出还有好几个小时，寒夜微风吹拂，壁灯的淡黄色微光洒在地板上，他抓起被子，手搁在枕边，看着光在莱昂的肩头闪耀。  
“莱昂，”他朝他的兄弟凑了过去，在话语脱口而出前便已经得知了答案，“这一万年，你都待在巨石要塞吗？”  
那双绿色的眼睛朝他投来一瞥，淡淡的，带着习惯性的疲惫。他问了个曾经的莱昂会不屑一顾地嘲笑为愚蠢的问题，但现在的莱昂会耐心地回答他，或许无论多少次都会。  
“没错，我哪里都没去。”  
鲁斯的手落在莱昂的脖颈上时并未感觉到任何抗拒的反应，后者连头都没有转过来，仿佛他所触碰到的温热肌肤其实是某种他所幻想出来的东西，他在寻找着什么，确认着什么，在战场上，在旅途中，还是汹涌的波涛里？他被熟悉的气味所笼罩，不由自主地攥住了那只满是老茧与伤痕的手，而莱昂俯下身，轻吻鲁斯饱经风霜的眼角。  
在那之后的故事，就从黎曼鲁斯找回梦境的第一个夜晚开始讲起吧。  
-END-


End file.
